panemfandomcom-20200223-history
Group Events
'Rebel Victory' Vik, Kora and Azure in unison: '''hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad '''Round Three Recap District Five: '''The first group event was taken in control by the Capitol. Everybody fought nearby the dam while also gaining control over the District 5 Justice Building, a virus was released via cropduster into the air. However, the Capitols had been vaccinated. In a fit of rage, Alaska Carnelian threw Kora Fiammetta off of the dam, causing the Capitol to assume she was finally dead. '''District Seven: '''This group event was taken in control by The Rebellion. They went in to take over District 7. They were successful and able to blow up the Justice Building where Alaska was located. She was induced to a coma, rendering her helpless and useless for the next group event. '''The Capitol: The Rebellion infiltrated The Capitol in attempt to gain weapon and war plans. They were looking for the vaccine to cure the virus that had been released in District 5 but were unsuccessful. Instead, they had found new weapon designs and were able to steal two hovercrafts. Aside from that, they blew up part of the dam in District 5 but lost both of their aircrafts to Alton Boyd and his crew. Through this process, the Capitol was successful in taking Amira Desmond, Tempest Barlow an,d Pandora Bluett hostage. The Whipping Post: As punishment for the casualties made in The Capitol, the three rebels were forced, under an old Capitol punishment, to be whipped at the Whipping Post. Tempest was held in District 6, Amira in 8 and Pandora in 9. The whippings were broadcasted yet the Rebels were able to engage and aid the girls to escape. Rebel Retaliation: The Rebels go to District 11, bombarding the area. One team had been a distraction while the other stole hovercrafts. Alaska Carnelian, Helena Vaerys, Rebekah King and Demeter Forrester appeared in fighter jets and attacked the air with strikes of fire. They managed to keep District 11 with extensive damage and destroying one of the hovercrafts that were to be taken. Capitol Retaliation: The Capitols had planned for weeks in advance to have the Vice President, Helena Vaerys, captured in order to proceed with their next phase. It resulted in what seemed to be a loss for the Capitol, later revealing to be their advantage. Rebel Interrogation: The Rebel interrogation consisted of a planted Helena Vaerys in a Rebel District. A tracker had been lodged into her ankle, allowing the Capitol to locate and ambush the Rebels. They captured as many as they could and with those they did not take captive, they gave them the opportunity to give up and be taken in exchange with the innocent Rebel citizens. The Capitol Dinner: '''The Capitols executed a dinner themed around a fairytale concept. It took place in District 5 and the Rebel hostages are badly injured. Far more grotesquely than the last dinner. Afterward, the Capitols drop off the wounded groups in District 7; however, keep Azure Hargrove and Kora Fiammetta. '''The Rebel Ambush: Kora Fiammetta and Azure Hargrove are held in the Capitol before being delivered to a District to be executed. The pair escape and about halfway through their journey, they come to the realization that they were being tracked in an attempt to locate District 13. They plant their trackers on the outskirts of District 11 and the Rebellion waits patiently. Believing they had found District 13, the Capitol prepares and sets out to end the war. Alas, with the element of surprise, they come to realize that they had walked into an ambush, losing Rebekah King and Rosie Sinclair to the Rebellion.